


如梦人生

by killalusimeno



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: The Life Is Just Like A Dream中文。消防车/红色警报。八百年前的情人节贺文。
Relationships: Inferno/Red Alert
Kudos: 3





	如梦人生

一开始，这个世界充斥着光芒，是光芒组成了这个世界。后来不再亮得那么刺眼了，云和那整片天空才逐渐显露出身影。这样的一个似乎只有光与云与天存在的世界便是红色警报最初能够见到、能够记起的一切，而当他准确意识到自己身在何处时，他发现自己开始下落。

那是十万英尺的高空，他正在做自由落体运动，在空气阻力的推搡里缓缓下降。大气在挤压他的机体。远处，玫瑰色的云层层叠叠，较薄的地方透出金色光辉，照亮后方钴蓝色的天幕。那颜色正是属于他们汽车人的钴蓝色，闪现着友善的色泽。靠近他的那些云朵呈现出的色泽介于粉红与白之间，在被他推开时乖巧地凹陷下去，但很快便又会恢复原样。

如同发动机开始轰鸣一般，他的耳边突然间响起温和的悄声低语，那声音似乎带着电荷，裹着他的整个机体，源源不断地送来令人不住懒惰起来的触感。但他发现声源无处可寻，所说的内容也模糊不清、难以辨认，就像是整个世界只剩下他一人，一切通讯都只剩下杂音。无论他怎么努力地伸手或者扭动或者挣扎，能抓住的也只有空气和云。

不，他怀疑或许连空气也没有。那他是如何制冷的？他问自己，却得不到回答。他的思维仿佛被阻塞了，即使有某个念头出现，他也无法明白那说的是什么。蓝色的电流在处理器中噼啪作响，他喃喃说出口的话语全成了白噪音。无事可做，唯一属于他的身体除了蹬蹬腿、挥挥手，或者做出一个翻滚外根本无法从既定的轨迹离开半点，他只能佯装镇定地沉吟，做出的确是在出神思考的样子，希望借此迷惑使他陷入这种僵局的人。

只是他不知道那会是谁，连自己如何出现在这里也想不出个所以然来。他觉得这个世界上存在的一切都毫无道理，他不明白为什么他会置身于云层之中，也不知道为何天空看上去像翻了过来一样奇怪。他越想越气，却又突然间不知所措起来，环顾四周，只能看见似乎合理又似乎不合理的澄蓝天空与层层叠叠的云朵，在他不停下落时改变着形状和色泽。

然后，空气里突然响起气泡涨破的声音。

“啵”。

一个战栗后，他的处理器炸开了锅。他猛地转过头，试图压下显而易见的狐疑。

感知器在他的左侧坐立不安，似乎有话要说。

那里原本空无一人，但红涂装的科学家确确实实存在于此时此刻。他正对他腼腆地笑着，仿佛在解释说，他真的是从一个气泡里跳出来的：当气泡裂开时，局部的能量紊乱造成时空扭曲，有些地方的空间弯曲度增大，另一些地方则减小；圆锥曲线和平行线同时出现；最后伴随那微弱的“啵”的一声，他就来了。

这哪可能发生？他瞪着感知器，无声地喊到。简直是扯铍。

感知器点点头，似乎在同时认可他们两个的说法。他仿佛巧妙地变成了红色警报的逻辑回路的一部分，说道：

“我们的梦境由数据碎片组成。当白日处理的数据的残留部分过多——大部分是重复数据——充电时处理器的工作量便也随之增大。一个系统的持续运作会连带扰乱休眠中的其余系统，很容易导致梦境的产生。”

他兴奋不已，双拳紧握，几乎要从那把不应该出现的椅子上站起来。接着，他轻笑了两声，带着熠熠生辉的目光看向红色警报：

“你瞧，大哥，就像核聚变那样。”

他略做停顿，好像在思考，却突然又重头开始说起。“我们的梦境是由数据碎片组成的。当白日处理的数据......”

如此往复，仿佛永无止境。红色警报听了三遍，终于能够确信在那里面连一个音节的变化也没有。第四遍时，他才纳闷为什么感知器叫的是擎天柱，而不是他。第五遍时，他觉得自己发现了什么，却依然找不出那是什么。到第六遍时，他开始觉得下落这件事本身就是错误的。他怎么可能是在下落？要是的话，为什么天和地看上去没有两样。他也可能在被往上抛，为了让他持续加速上升，看不见也感觉不到的绳子捆着他，扯着他向暮霭般蔚蓝的大气层走。

直到第七遍，他才终于意识到自己先前的发现是什么：这就是个梦境，他的梦境；他在梦中的的确确不断下落，而且感知器有着比他好多了的待遇——他是坐着的，而自己却在下落。他想不通为什么非要亏待自己。

他并没有发现，在这个念头萌生的那一刻，感知器像他出现时那样突然间消失了，连表情也没有丝毫改变，可能是来不及，亦或是根本不会出现任何的改变。改变是令人畏惧却又使人期待的奇怪东西。取而代之的是用坚毅眼神注视万物的擎天柱。直到擎天柱开口的那一刻，他才从自己的世界里回过神来，用同之前一样讶异的眼神看着他的司令官。

为什么擎天柱会在这里？他自问，迟缓地意识到这是梦境给他的安排。难道是提到谁就出现谁吗？他出现在这里又是想说什么？

“我们是汽车人，”擎天柱用他温润如常的声音说道，“我们会守护人类和这个星球。我们会与霸天虎战斗到底。”他蔚蓝的光学镜里透出悲悯的神色，“我们曾是兄弟，现在却彼此厮杀。汽车人和霸天虎，我们本是同源的友人，分享着塞伯坦的点点滴滴，如今却不得不陷入战争。”他注视着远方，轻叹出声，“何时我们才能迎来和平呢，救护车？何时我们才能并肩注视着美好如往的塞伯坦？”

擎天柱合上光学镜，停顿了一会儿，如同在寻找他曾经目睹过、体会过的美好，而那些美好最初和最后都应是属于所有塞伯坦人的。他一字一句地说道：“我们为了保护而战斗——保护所有我们珍爱的人和物。当一切物是人非时，唯有我们曾经奋力保护他们的记忆永不会消逝。”

他说到这里就停住了，没有再继续，只是用那种仿佛在眺望破碎的塞伯坦的眼神凝视前方、凝视着红色警报。他也仿佛在望着他曾经失去过的一起，现在拥有的一切，和未来将会再也无法相见的一切。他望见的从不仅仅是现在，还有那些会跨越时间与空间来到他身旁的情感，那些永不会消逝的爱恨情仇。

红色警报注视着擎天柱，使劲摇着头，他想说别对着我叫别人的名字，但发声器却固执地违反他的指令，一声不吭。他更想说的是你一点也不在乎你的安全主管怎么样了，你以大局为重，除此外你谁也不在乎。

你只不过是个伪善者！他烦躁地朝虚无尖叫道，几乎要感觉到头雕上跃动的电流。他渴望真正尖叫出声。

结果他仍旧一句话也说不出来。相反，数据库向他抛出各式各样的画面来证明他的自相矛盾：擎天柱对他的嘱咐；擎天柱为大黄蜂挡下炮弹；擎天柱为了他们放下武器；擎天柱刚才的话。你还能说什么呢？他对自己说。他注视着那个透过他望着所有人的擎天柱，最终没了办法。

“你是我们的领袖，”他慢吞吞地说道，“你总是为了我们好。”

这一次他终于得以发出声音，但他的声音又轻又软，似乎一旦有谁打断就会飘散在空中一样。他说着心甘情愿的话语，像是在向自己强调，又像是在对擎天柱倾诉，视线却从不触及他的司令官。

好吧，他想，就这样吧。我们得战斗，不是为了破坏——虽然会带来破坏，但绝不是为此——而是为了保护，也为了众生的自由。

他鼓起勇气看向擎天柱，发现司令官也正在注视着他。这次并非透过他看别人，而是真真切切地望着他，光学镜中透露出温和、鼓舞人心的笑意。

“红色警报，”擎天柱说道，“请记住：自由权利归众生。”

“我知道。”他轻声回答。

在擎天柱也消失后，有好一会儿再没有人出现。红色警报竟然逐渐期待起了接下来他将要遇见的人；尽管如此，他也不想再听说教了。

他开始想念那个他无时无刻不在想念，但却从未向其承认过思念之情的人。

计算时间长短在梦里完全是在做无用功。他经过仿佛很长很长，却又似乎不过是他一次换气那么短的时间，才终于得以窥见新的景色。他开始穿过一片紫红色的云，从里面和外面看的唯一区别便是他的视野——当他在云中环顾四周，他看到的是蒙上层薄薄粉红棉絮般的世界；而当他站在云外时，云仍是云，太阳还是太阳，蓝天便是蓝天，一切未变。

一旦穿过了云，全新世界便在他眼前骤然出现。新世界里，云白如铂金，天幕是火焰般纯粹的金色，透彻明亮，在他上方的那片玫瑰色云朵仿佛是两个世界的分界线。他瞧着那些云和天，直到一声轻咳响起时才注意到出现在他身后的救护车。

他费了好大的劲才转过身，面向带着无奈微笑的医生。救护车用一种熟络的表情看着他，假装气得受不了似的摇摇头。红色警报猜测他又被当作了谁——或许是千斤顶吧，每当他在监控器上瞧见乱成一团糟的发明室，他总能看见救护车挂着这样的表情，表面上不情不愿地，实际上却十分乐意给千斤顶搭把手。

“我跟你说啊，千斤顶，”果不其然，救护车开口说道，“算我从没说过吧——你能不能再小心点？不管是手还是什么，我已经不想再因为这样的事故来‘特地’帮你焊回去了。”

已经不再在乎称呼的红色警报晃着头，在心底吃吃笑开。他知道尽管每次救护车都这么说，但下一次又总是会再用一种混杂着疼惜和厌烦的声音训斥发明家。这是否有种似曾相识的感觉？他问自己，却不急于求得答案。他慢慢辨别着自己与他们的差异，又细数相似之处。

这时，救护车叹了口气，露出犹豫不决的眼神。他像个面对着苦口良药，却不知道自己是否能接受这种苦味的人似的，时而低头时而抬头，就是不知道自己应该怎么办。

“......我是说，你别再那么糊里糊涂了，只是一次测试也能弄成这样。”他最终又继续说了下去，光学镜忽明忽暗，“我就是说，你再这样的话，我真的会......”

话语就此结束，他没有说完整句话，但也不必再继续了。红色警报已经知道接下来该是什么了，因为他和某人也说过类似的话；他不需要听见千斤顶的回话，也能想出那会是怎样的回话，因为他和某人就曾进行过相近的对话。

那时候，他说的是：为什么你就不能注意点，为什么你就不能像我一样防范于未然？你知道在这样的情况下，被偷袭甚至被全灭是多么简单的一件事吗？就在你弯腰的那一刹那，你就可能被杀死。你真的知道吗？

他没说的是：我很害怕，如果你因为一点疏忽而出事，我不会饶了同样疏忽大意的自己。你知道吗，我宁可你我从未相信过彼此的实力，宁可我从未相信过你，这总好过因为信任而丢了性命。

红色警报明白救护车亦是如此。

奇怪的是，或许是因为身处梦境，他此时无论如何也记不起来那人是怎么回答他的。他好奇，那人回答的是些振振有词的话吗？

这时，汽车人的医官轻轻笑了笑，像是听见了千斤顶真心实意的应答。但有谁能保证他下一次真的不会再伤到自己呢？尽管清楚没有人能做出这样的保证，救护车仍旧露出了安心的微笑，像是在说：行啦，你说什么就是什么吧，谁让我永远相信你。

救护车大致是在他回忆时消失不见的，紧接着，千斤顶的身影在他面前逐渐清晰起来。他们的发明家在面罩后面讪讪笑着，如同已经听见了救护车的责怪一样。他摸着脑后，快活地看着只身一人的红色警报，还看着他的世界和他的观众们。接着，他手舞足蹈地摆动起来，像是吸引注意似的发出形形色色的语气词，实际上却只是为了表达出自己零碎不全的灵感。

“我觉得吧......”他说道，又猛地止住，仿佛在找回他几纳秒前的思绪，然后再高喊出声，“——对！我觉得吧，如果把这个和这个合在一起，是足以成为破坏性极强的武器的！”

他摇晃着手，好像真的指着或者抓着什么确切存在于某处的东西一样，可他的手里空空如也。红色警报奇怪地看着他，正如他每回扫过屏幕中一片混乱的实验室一样。但千斤顶却跟完全没有注意到似的，出神地考虑起了最新发明的构思。

于是，红色警报便无事可做了。他眼睁睁地看着千斤顶在他的世界中陷入了自己的世界，而他却不知何故，不得不看着他，在此时甚至连翻身的能力也不再拥有。

这又是为什么？他紧张地挣扎着，却丝毫没有移动半分。是因为千斤顶吗？还是因为这个梦将要结束？无论如何，他不肯放弃。千斤顶仍旧在那儿随着他的下落而下落，时不时自言自语几声，每当红色警报以为他在与自己说话时就再一次消声，在空中画着些什么，偶尔穿过云层时才能看出那些都是尚未知道有何用途的发明。

红色警报想说你要是在想事情，就赶紧走开。为什么偏偏要在我的面前这样做？但他发不出声音。这还是我的梦境吗？他气恼地合上眼。我根本不是第一次提醒他们不要随便走神了，结果呢？就连我自己的梦也要选择别人走神的画面。

他环顾四周，又是瞪视，又是叹气。

“消防车？你怎么来了？”千斤顶突然说道，终于回过神来似的，乐呵呵地笑起来，看着安全主管的身后，“我还以为你在帮红色警报的忙哩！”

就在此时，话音未落，下落便已经戛然而止。像是突然掉入粘稠的液体中，没有任何痛苦的冲撞，红色警报的机体似乎已经经过减速了一般，像只塞上蝶那样轻巧地落入一个怀抱。他紧闭着双眼，即便如此也知道千斤顶已经不见了踪影。

有两只手臂托着他，向内揽着，使他靠在一块装甲上。有声音轻柔地裹着他的接收器。

滴滴答答。嗡嗡隆隆。滋滋呼呼。

他听见一个塞伯坦人的诸多系统、众多元件随着节奏发出强有力的声响，有着梦境之外的真实。

用不了多久，他便认出了它们。——他很熟悉这些声音。正是因为过于熟悉，有些声音就像是在他机体里响着，他难以区分两者。属于他自己的那些声音反而变得微不可闻，就好像他把生命交付给了声音的主人一样，并以此来换取甜蜜的拥抱。

甜蜜的拥抱......他胡乱想着，重复着同一个语句，昏昏欲睡。那些声音仍在低响。

滋滋呼呼。嗡嗡隆隆。滴滴答答。

他觉得有人需要听到一个回答，但正如那声音一样，他也分不清这是他自己还是另一个塞伯坦人的渴望。事实是，他知道在一处经过的电流不会再回到同样的地方；他听见气体进入，又带着灼热悄悄溜走；他感到冷却液在高温中被蒸发，融入空气，全然不见踪影。他骄傲地回答：不管是在现实还是梦境，只有他能见到真正想见的。尽管这有些以一概全了，但他爱这么想。

他思量着，开启光学感应器，慢到不能再慢，盼望着能看到自己期许已久的画面。

像是梦境在回应他的愿望一样，他真的见到了。而突然间，他的整一个机体终于得以全部属于他自己。

消防车在冲他微笑。

这便是他心心念念已久的“某人”。

正如每一回他抱怨的那样，他熟知的傻里傻气的笑容在消防车的面甲上展开。只有在私底下，红色警报才会向自己承认，在那么多种微笑中，这才是最能让人安心的一种表情。你不会在里头找到任何需要担忧的事情，甚至会忘了自己的愁苦，只能随着那人的喜怒哀乐着迷地回答“是啊，行啊”，完全沉醉其中。

他也跟着笑了起来，猜测这个画面——怀抱和微笑——或许来自随便哪一次使他不小心身临险境的营救。

“好啦，”消防车用他粗壮而且快活的嗓音说道，用力搂搂红色警报的身子，仿佛在说一切尽在掌握，只要他俩在一起就坚不可摧。当安全主管不自在地扭动起来时，他便晃着手臂，悄声安慰：“好了，我们安全着呢！”他抖抖肩膀，替红色警报抖掉那些难为情，接着原地转了个圈，哈哈大笑。

风声呼呼地灌着，时而大时而小。消防车抱着他，越过一片云山，卫兵般昂首挺胸，大步前进。脚踩的整朵云像是轮廓模糊的铁堡，远处是宽阔的发射台，上面空空如也。方舟去哪了？

红色警报左右张望，发现他们正在向上走。前方没有台阶，每一步都踩在空气上，他以为会踩空紧接着摔下去，便痛苦地挣扎着，但消防车牢牢扣着他——他们没有掉下去。每每落脚，消防的脚底都会突然炸开一朵云，完全是无中生有，那朵云在被踩上去时下陷一点，再轻快至极地弹起来。这并没有让红色警报放心，直到消防车与他站在了另一朵巨大的云上时，他才能够让自己松口气。

而且，他找到了方舟。原来方舟就在上面，一半卡在云山里，另一半松松垮垮地翘在外头，乌云组成了引擎。他们走到那朵方舟形状的云朵前，端详着，惊叹不已。他听见消防车的引擎轰隆隆地嚷了几声，像是在说：“好家伙，这看上去有够逼真！”

这大概是所有云中最逼真的了。红色警报斜着眼看，自言自语起来：“但是没有第三层的警报器，这是最古早的安全系统......”他对那原始的安全系统嗤之以鼻。消防车听了又爆发出一串笑声，把他使劲抛起来又接住，好像要抛走所有的疑虑和刻薄一样。后者在上升和下降的过程中叫喊个不停，咋咋呼呼的，火种咯噔一下撞上去，又咯噔一下掉下来。

消防车倒是一点也不担心。“瞧见没？我接住你了，小红。”他喊道，镜片上的光谱呈现着兴奋雀跃的长短频率。

被抛到最高点时，红色警报看得到方舟顶上超大个的数字33，还有扭曲的云拼成的山崖。尽管感到慌乱，但随着每一次的抛接，红色警报的尖叫声都会变得更小一点，到最后，随机脉冲四处乱撞，把最后的惊呼也转化成了笑声。他跟着消防车一起朝彼此开怀大笑。起先还是腼腆地咯咯笑着，之后却由于高增益回路的正反馈而越来越大声，把那些偏见和自我束缚抛得远远的。

第六次接住红色警报时，消防车重新搂好了他，在他的唇上、面甲上还有音频接收器上吻个不停。红色警报伸手搂紧消防车的脖子，不住地傻笑着，处理器由于爆炸般的惊吓与喜悦空白得不像他自己。他一句话也说不出来，声音合成器滋滋地响着杂音，能发出的只剩下模糊不清的喘气声。这时他已经无暇顾及安全、工作或者条例什么的，光是高浓度能量劲酒般倾洒而来的快乐就让他足够手忙脚乱了。他沉醉其中，仿佛成了一片水潭，与天同色，蓝得不像话，随便一个拥抱就能激起串串水波，一个眼神便能搅动池底的砂砾。

紧接着，世界爆炸了。

那声音似乎来自霸天虎的某次袭击，在红色警报来不及反应过来时随同黑暗一起降临。黑暗在突然间代替了一切光明——这整个世界和消防车——就连他身上残留的属于消防车的触摸也消失不见，余下的只有寒冷。他本不该感觉到寒冷，可他的恒温系统像是损坏了一般没有任何动静。

在恐惧伴随寒冷降临之前，他醒了过来。他像是抽搐一样猛地直起身，颤抖着紧紧抓着充能装置不放。这时候的他正处于梦境和现实交汇在一起无法分离的状态，那恐惧直到此时才进到了他的情感回路，在整个系统里不断叫嚣着。

在他混乱不堪的处理器能够弄清任何事情前，消防车已经搂住了他。他就在红色警报旁边充电。起先他还沉浸在源源不绝流入机体的能量中，但当红色警报随着定时惊醒，他也跟着醒来了。当他意识到击中红色警报的是他暂时无法理解的恐惧时，便立马来到了安全主管的身旁，像每一次糟糕事来临时一样拥他入怀。

“好啦，好了，我们安全着呢。”他低声说。

红色警报困惑地看着他，一言不发，好像听得见却听不懂一样。消防车咧嘴笑了笑。“瞧见没？我接住你了，小红，”他轻轻推推红色警报，让他看正搂着机身的那两只手臂。

此时此刻，红色警报瞧着他的爱人，瞧着那两只手臂，想起了梦中的一切，还有那句他至始至终没能想起来的话。消防车那时候对他说的便是：因为我知道，只要你在我就会在的；虽然我懂我有时会跑远，但你瞧啊，我这不是总会回来的吗？我们都会活下来的，我是指咱们与咱们重视的一切。不过，弯下腰是死不了人的！

他狠狠瞪了消防车一眼，接着又忍不住冲着他微微一笑。没有什么会比那些话语更让人容易萌生留下来的冲动了，他想。

在昏暗的光线下，消防车凑上前亲吻他那红色的头雕，手掌轻拍着安全主管的臂甲，嘴里低声哼唱不着边际的烂调子，直到红色警报终于能够将接收到的信息与思考同步，直到他终于投入他的怀抱。他就这样宠溺地哄着格外安静的红色警报，殊不知说出了与梦中相同的话。


End file.
